Honest Trailers - Invader Zim
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: It is time for the fan favorite "Invader Zim" to get an honest, satirical take with an Honest Trailer. Fans, get ready...


If Screen Junkies would make an Honest Trailer about the cartoon that a number of people love, in my opinion, this would be it.

The video starts with screenshots of requests from viewers, and then the Honest Trailers title card appears. With that, the epic voice guys begins his narration, with videos accompanying his points, " **From creator Jhonen Vasquez and the channel responsible for cancelling it after two awesome seasons comes the show that answers the question…what if E.T. was an egomaniacal, trigger-happy space invader who would do everything to take over the world?** _ **Invader Zim.**_ "

After that, the narrator goes on with his spiel: " **Relive the cult classic phenomenon that is** _ **Invader Zim**_ **that had an interesting run along with other beloved Nicktoons, but got cancelled after low ratings, yet was loved by hardcore fans and cartoon buffs alike, because** _ **Red Dwarf**_ **was way too mature for the kids, so we have an over-the-top cartoon to do that.** " At that moment, the video shows a split-screen comparison of _Red Dwarf_ and _Invader Zim_ over their sci-fi similarities.

" **Enter the planet Irken, an empire composed of planet invaders whose primary purpose is to take over worlds and nothing else. And meet Zim, the most incompetent among them, yet still brags how much great he is, which makes him the most hated being of the planet.** " As he finishes those lines, the narrator picks up a resemblance of a present-day figure that perfectly capture those traits. " **Hmm...kind of reminding me of something.** "

" **But when Zim's colossal ego pleads for him to do something right, he will be exiled…or sent to Earth and do whatever it takes to conquer it, even if it means wasting his planet's technology, mocking the more defenseless humans in his school, escaping from an evil diner owner by placing himself in alien food, humiliating his own alien race and devoting his evil plots…to become the best in class.** " As a clip showing Zim in his exploits in "skool", the narrator traditionally gives his side-comment, " **I mean seriously? If this is what it takes you to blend in, why not disguise yourself as a short-statured lawyer or something? I mean it work way well than just disguising as a normal kid.** "

Nevertheless, he continues with the script to the part on enumerating the other characters, " **Against Zim's diabolical plans are Dib, the paranormal kid investigator…and a paranoid one; Gaz, Dib's little sister…and ultimate creeper with a diet of videogame and fast food; the Almighty Tallest, two intergalactic overlords who were bequeathed with power and authority, just because they are tall; Tak, Zim's intellectual match…as a power-hungry space invader with an over-the-top voice; and also GIR, the loyal robot unit who shows his loyalty to his master by acting dumb, being clueless to his master's orders, ringing out catchphrases in serious situation and fanboy-ing over our Earth customs and culture.** " Cue the montage showing GIR in his antics on Earth. " **Yep, sounds like a loyal robot servant to me.** "

" **Enjoy the gritty and razor-edged cartoon style that Jhonen Vasquez would eventually waste on a forgettable Disney show…** " He is referring to _Randy Cunningham: 9_ _th_ _Grade Ninja_.

"… **and a** _ **Ninja Turtle**_ **short that would way look better in this format.** " The narrator sighs in relief on this. " **Gladly though, because that way, at least we would be able to tolerate the emo-ish and grotesque nature of the show, which, honestly speaking, is kind of unwatchable.** " Cue montage of _Invader Zim_ 's edgy, grotesque scenes. " **Now I know why this is a cult hit.** "

The video goes on with the narrator's spiel, " **But not to be outdone with the bizarre nature, because we have 22 minutes of episode about Zim declaring his intent to rule the world, planning his intent to rule the world, building a doomsday device that follows his intent to rule the world, outwitting the humans or other aliens on stopping his intent to rule the world, and eventually failing on his intent to rule the world. All the while, cartoon shenanigans happen around them.** "

" **So, experience the cartoon that defined a hardcore generation where it spawned two pulse-pounding seasons of television, one stupid reason to cancel the show, a devoted fanbase with their own devoted conventions and an upcoming one-hour television movie that will satisfy the fans. It all culminates for the show's hidden purpose: to rule the heads of every person with its animation, its gritty cartoon style and the electronic theme music that is just plain awesome…until you learn that it supposed to be light-hearted and family-friendly.** " Just reading that note makes the voiceover narrator shudder. " **Eeekkk…just stick to this one. It's awesome anyway.** "

That is before going to the trademark honest names, which is the best part of every Honest Trailer: " **Starring:**

 **Zim-me Danger (Zim)**

 **Illegal Alien (Zim in human disguise)**

 **Insane in the membrane (Dib)**

 **Little Raven (Gaz)**

 **Doom-doo-doo-doom! (GIR)**

 **Professor Squidward (Professor Membrane)**

 **Ruth Ginsburg (Ms. Bitters)**

 **He's a Keef-er (Keef)**

 **Meet the Robinsons (Roboparents)**

 **Oa (Irken)**

 **Long Live the Royals (Almighty Tallest Red & Purple)**

 **Tak…and the Power of Juju (Tak)**

 **Fast Food Obsession (a montage of characters eating fast food grotesquely)**

 **Processed Food Obsession (a montage of characters eating processed food grotesquely, especially Dib and Zim transformed into bolognas)**

 **Five Nights At Bloaty's (Bloaty the Pig)**

 **And Monster House (Zim's Earth HQ)** "

The narrator then dictates the honest title: " _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Rock from the Zim**_ ".

But the Honest Trailer would not end without an epilogue from the epic voice narrator, " **Just a random thought, what if Zim invades another planet? That would make a different cartoon.** " Cue a clip from _The Martian_ , where Mark Watney is seen trying to escape Mars. " **Well, Zim is no match for Matt Damon.** "

Somewhere in Earth, Zim is upset that someone satirized him. Well, Irken could not have been less joyful.


End file.
